1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally directed to a server system and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the invention is directed to a rack server system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, servers for storing data, maintaining network operation and providing various network services are becoming more and more important. A rack server system with the architecture that a plurality of servers are laminated in a rack has already been widely applied in room equipment of for example an enterprise, an organization or a data center since the rack server system has features of convenient management and centralized heat dissipation.
Generally, a rack server system separately positions the internal devices of the rack server system through hardware. For example, a plurality of pins are arranged on a backboard of the rack server system, and thus when the internal devices are inserted into the rack of the rack server system, the rack server system can acquire the positions of the internal devices on the rack through the pins contacted by the internal devices. However, if it is desired to apply the method of positioning the internal devices of the rack server system through the hardware in a large-capacity rack server system. However, the amount of the hardware needed will generally be increased accordingly, which increases the system costs. Additionally, since the known contact hardware can be easily damaged, or poor contact is caused by surface metal oxidation thereof, errors frequently result for the positioning in the rack server system, which leads to instability of the rack server system.
Therefore, a novel method to replace the conventional method, which positions the internal devices of the rack server system through the hardware is desired.